You!
by Earth Galaxy
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah seorang maniak game, yeah selain karena game itu seru, ada banyak karakter uke seksi di dalam sebuah game. Sungmin salah satu karakter uke favoritnya. Dan Kyuhyun tak tau apa yang terjadi, yang ia tau hanyalah ketika ia terbangun ia mendapati Sungmin sedang mengulum kejantanannya sambil tersenyum KyuMin/YAOI/RnR/DLDR/Typo(es)
1. Chapter 1

Kyuhyun adalah seorang maniak game, yeah selain karena game itu seru, ada banyak karakter uke seksi di dalam sebuah game. Sungmin salah satu karakter uke favoritnya. Dan Kyuhyun tak tau apa yang terjadi, yang ia tau hanyalah ketika ia terbangun ia mendapati Sungmin sedang mengulum kejantanannya sambil tersenyum KyuMin/YAOI/RnR/DLDR/Typo(es)

**You?! **

**Chapter 1 **

**No Bash**

**Review! **

**No Plagiat**

**Warn: YAOI, HardSex, Not for Children, Dont you dare to read if you dont like it, just click the back button~ **

**Enjoy Reading**

"Aha! Mati kau mati! Sudah kubilang jangan dekati Sungminku dan kau masih berani mendekatinya! Kau bajingan brengsek! Kubunuh kau!"

Jika seseorang mendengar kalimat ini tanpa melihat apa yang terjadi, pastinya ia mengira Kyuhyun sedang membela kekasihnya yang sedang digoda oleh lelaki lain.

Yak, 100% salah!

Kyuhyun sedang bermain game di laptopnya sekarang, tapi game apa? Judul gamenya adalah "Dont Rape My Uke" ayolah di zaman secanggih ini game-game berbau seks sudah sangat sering ditemukan. Kyuhyun harus melawan beberapa orang yang hendak memperkosa 'Uke-nya' dalam game ini Kyuhyun memilih Sungmin sebagai uke pilihannya. Kyuhyun terus menekan-nekan joysticknya tanpa ampun sebelum kemudian tulisan "You Win" memenuhi layar laptopnya.

Yeah!

Kyuhyun melompat senang kemudian menciumi wajah manis Sungmin di laptopnya. Kenapa Kyuhyun begitu senang? Well, setiap kali memenangkan pertarungan maka akan diputarkan video sang Uke yang sedang menari striptease bahkan ber-onani. Dan Kyuhyun sangat menyukai hal ini. Walaupun Sungmin hanyalah karakter yang tidak nyata, tapi pantat dan dada Sungmin yang montok itu sukses membuat sesuatu di antara paha Kyuhyun mengeras.

Kyuhyun memastikan pintu kamarnya terkunci ketika video mulai diputar. Tanpa ragu ia membuka celana dan celana dalamnya dengan cepat kemudian duduk di depan laptopnya dengan tenang. Ia memasang headphone di kepalanya dan menyetel suara paling maksimal. Desahan Sungmin sangat indah, kau tahu?

Kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah setengah menegang pun mengacung, jari jemari panjang Kyuhyun pun melingkar sempurnya di kejantanannya sendiri.

"Shh Sungminnie" Kyuhyun mendesah sendiri, laptopnya mulai menampilkan tubuh Sungmin yang polos. Kejantanan mungil Sungmin terikat cockring berbentuk pita berwarna pink.

"Wow, itu pasti sangat manis" racau Kyuhyun tak jelas.

Di layar, Sungmin mulai menungging, menampilkan pantat bulatnya dan hole pinknya yang berkedut. Tak tahan, Kyuhyun langsung mengocok kejantanannya yang telah menegang sempurna.

"Minnie, terus sayang shhh" Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi, kocokannya semakin cepat, rasanya ia ingin masuk ke dalam laptopnya kemudian memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut Sungmin dan ke dalam lubangnya.

"Ohh oh" suara desah Sungmin mampir di telinga Kyuhyun, Sungmin sedang menggesekkan kejantanan mungilnya pada tiang yang telah disediakan.

"Dasar tiang bajingan!" maki Kyuhyun kesal "Bagaimana sebuah tiang bisa menjadi begitu beruntung?!"

"Ooh aaahh" Lagi Sungmin mendesah dengan imutnya, Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat kocokannya.

"Bangsat!" Kyuhyun mengusap setetes cairan yang keluar dari ujung penisnya, tepat setelah itu kejantanan mungil Sungmin di zoom in oleh kamera. Oh sial, sial, sial terlalu dekat dan jelas! Bagaimana bentuk penis putih yang terikat cock ring itu, bagaimana bulatnya testis Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggila, kocokannya menjadi tidak terkendali, apalagi ketika Sungmin menungging dan memasukkan dildo panjang ke dalam lubangnya yang hangat

"Ahh dildo terkutukkk! Ahh shh" Kyuhyun menggeram kesal, ia terus mengocok kejantanannya sampai ketika..

Tok Tok Tok..

"HYUNG?!"

Dan suara gemericik kunci.

Sial adiknya pasti meminta kunci cadangan dan Kyuhyun bisa mati jika adiknya melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang mengenaskan saat ini. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Kyuhyun menutup laptopnya tanpa mematikannya terlebih dahulu, kemudian menyembunyikan celananya di bawah kasur, dengan kejantanan yang masih mengacung dan bekas cairan di ujungnya Kyuhyun berlari mencari selimut di dalam lemari, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan menutup tubuh setengah telanjangnya di balik selimut, tak lupa ia mematikan lampu kamarnya.

Cklek

Dan pintu terbuka.

"Loooh? Sudah tidur? Padahal tadi aku mendengar suara-suara aneh. Jangan-jangan.." Kyusan, adik lelaki Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, ia yakin barusan ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar hyungnya. Tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut Kyungsan pun menutup pintu kamar hyungnya dan menguncinya kembali dari luar.

Oh Kyungsan, andaikan kau menghidupkan lampu maka kau akan melihat jelas ada tonjolan aneh dibalik selimut hyungmu itu.

Dan bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Entah karena terlalu lelah bekerja, Kyuhyun sudah tertidur lelap. Tidak mempedulikan keadaan kejantanannya yang masih cukup tegang. Saking nyenyaknya, sampai Kyuhyun tak menyadari bahwa ada cahaya keemasan aneh yang melingkupi kamarnya dalam beberapa detik.

.

.

.

"Mmh mmhh"

Kyuhyun mendengar suara aneh di dalam kamarnya, tidak itu bukan suaranya.

Kyungsan? Tidak mungkin adiknya itu paling anti masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun yang selalu berantakan. Dan lagi Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi kejantanannya, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, ia mungkin berhalusinasi. Dan hey, apa itu? Mata Kyuhyun menangkap gundukan di dekat kakinya, seperti orang... menungging?

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyibak selimutkan, dan matanya membulat dengan cepat.

Seseorang..

Seseorang..

SESEORANG SEDANG MENGULUM KEJANTANANNYA!

Dan

Dan..

DAN PANTATNYA SEKSI SEKALI!

Oke, Kyuhyun ini bukan saatnya kau mengagumi pantat putih dan bulat serta touchable milik orang itu.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan kejantanannya dihisap keras. Hell orang ini jago blowjob!

"Aahhh" Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan desahannya, ia ingin melepaskan diri tetapi tubuhnya terlalu lemas.

Dan akhirnya sperma Kyuhyun menyembur, buru-buru orang itu melepas kulumannya dan membiarkan sperma Kyuhyun mengotori wajah dan rambutnya.

"Mmmm" Orang itu menggumam dan menolehkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun masih menutup mata karena kenikmatan pasca-orgasme yang dialaminya.

3..2..1..

Dan Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

Itu..

Itu..

ITU SUNGMIN!

"K-kaaauu?!" Kyuhyun mendesis keras, ia ingin berteriak tetapi adiknya pasti akan curiga.

Sungmin hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, oh jangan lupakan wajah yang belepotan sperma itu. Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang karakter game tiba-tiba muncul dan menjadi nyata?!

Sungmin terkikik kecil entah karena apa, ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati sperma Kyuhyun di sekitar bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, sejujurnya ia ingin meniduri Sungmin sekarang juga, tetapi disatu sisi ini semua tidak masuk akal!

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bediri dan merapatkan dirinya di tembok "K-kau siluman ya?"

Sungmin yang masih menungging di kasur Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti. Ia ikut berdiri dan Kyuhyun sukses membuka mulutnya lebar, penampilan Sungmin sangat mirip dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lihat semalam, termasuk kejantanan yang dilingkupi cockring berbentuk pita itu.

Kyuhyun tak tau harus berbuat apa, ia hanya menunggu apa yang hendak Sungmin lakukan padanya, Sungmin menggenggam kenjantanannya sendiri dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya.

Dengan senyum yang masih ada di wajah Sungmin, Sungmin mendekatkan ujung kejantanannya pada ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun, membuat mereka seolah-olah berciuman.

"Hihihi" Sungmin terkikik lagi, ia memelintir rambut-rambut yang ada di atas kejantanan itu.

"Ahhh" Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi, ia menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan keras.

Ini terlalu nikmat!

Tiba-tiba Sungmin menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia berbalik dan menungging, menghadiahi mata Kyuhyun dengan pantat indahnya dan lubang surganya. Sungmin sedikit memundurkan badannya sehingga kejantanan Kyuhyun menabrak pantatnya.

"Eunghhh" Sungmin mendesah dan terus menggesekkan pantatnya dengan kejantanan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan lagi, ia tak peduli darimana Sungmin datang, apakah dia siluman atau tidak, Kyuhyun tak mau peduli, ia membuka bajunya sebelum kemudian ia mencengkram pinggang Sungmin dan mendorong kejantanannya pada lubang sempit itu.

"Oh.. bangsat, ini sempit.. Sempit sekali.." Kyuhyun merasakan kenikmatan yang amat sangat ketika kejantanannya dibungkus dengan rapi oleh lubang Sungmin.

"Mmhh" Sungmin menutup matanya, sepertinya ia juga merasakan kenikmatan yang sama. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya, ia menumpukan badan Sungmin di kasurnya, tetapi masih tetap dengan posisi menungging. Tanpa ampun Kyuhyun menghujamkan kejantanannya pada lubang Sungmin.

"Emnnhh ahh" Sungmin hanya mendesah tanpa berkata apa-apa berbeda sekali dengan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terus mengucapkan kata-kata kotor. Tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas meraih kejantanan mungil Sungmin dan melepaskan cockringnya.

"Sial.. K-kenapa sempit sekali? Ahh" Kyuhyun menampar kedua pantat Sungmin dengan penuh nafsu.

Ketika dirasakannya ia akan sampai, Kyuhyun mengocok kenjantanan Sungmin dengan sangat cepat dan mereka orgasme bersama.

"Engghh"

"Oh, ini surga aaah nikmat sekali"

Dengan sangat tidak rela Kyuhyun melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun pun dengan sisa tenaganya membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Sungmin yang masih terengah, tidak mempedulikan dari mana sebenarnya Sungmin datang.

TBC/END

Review = Next Chappie~


	2. Chapter 2

**You?! **

**Chapter 2 **

**No Bash**

**Review! **

**No Plagiat**

**Warn: YAOI, HardSex, Not for Children, Dont you dare to read if you dont like it, just click the back button~ **

**Enjoy Reading**

**Warn forGirls: Watch out, yours maybe wet ._. **

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan, sebenarnya kau siapa, dan kau datang dari mana?" setelah sesi seks yang luar biasa, kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Dan karena Sungmin tak memiliki pakaian, maka Kyuhyun harus meminjamkan Sungmin kaus terkecil yang ia punya. Tetapi tetap saja masih kebesaran di tubuh Sungmin dan itu membuat bahu putih Sungmin terlihat jelas.

Tahan.

Tahan Kyuhyun.

Untung saja hari ini Kyuhyun libur kerja, dan adiknya bersekolah, ah, orangtua Kyuhyun tinggal di luar negri karena urusan pekerjaan.

"Oh Tuhan, tak bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, sedari tadi Sungmin tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, apa mungkin Sungmin tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan?

"Kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan?" Kyuhyun menunjuk mulutnya.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mengatakan sesuatu?!" Kyuhyun mulai meninggikan nada suaranya, oke boleh saja Sungmin adalah idolanya selama ini, tetapi tetap saja semua hal ini sangat mustahil.

Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca ketika Kyuhyun mulai membentaknya, ia membuka mulutnya seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin mengatakan sesuatu.

Dan.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya lagi.

Oh tidaaak!

"Kau tidak bisa berbicara?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia menurunkan nada bicaranya lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Lagi, Kyuhyun bingung, mengangguk itu artinya ya atau tidak?

"Kau bisa berbicara. Ya atau Tidak?" Kyuhyun mencoba metode lain.

Sungmin..

Sungmin mengangguk.

"LALU KENAPA KAU TAK MENGATAKAN SESUATU?!"

That's it.

Kesabaran Kyuhyun sudah berada pada puncaknya dan ia tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kumohon.." Kyuhyun kembali merendahkan nada suaranya "Jangan melakukan aegyo.."

"Eung?" Sungmin hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan membulatkan mata kelincinya.

"Hhh.. apa kau harus kucium dulu baru bisa berbicara heh?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin, bukannya mundur, Sungmin malah memajukan bibirnya seolah minta dicium.

"Woaah kau nakal!" Kyuhyun juga memajukan bibirnya, tetapi tidak dengan wajahnya, jadi mereka belum berciuman saat ini.

"Mmm!" Sungmin menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Apa?" Pancing Kyuhyun.

"Cium aku"

Akhirnya..

AKHIRNYA SUNGMIN BERSUARA!

Entah karena terlalu senang Sungmin akhirnya bicara atau karena Sungmin minta cium, Kyuhyun dengan bernafsu langsung menyambar bibir mungil itu, mengulumnya perlahan, sesekali menjilat permukaan bibir itu.

"Mmmhh" Sepertinya Sungmin telah kehabisan nafas, dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melepaskan ciumannya sedetikpun, terlebih lagi tangan Kyuhyun menjaga lehernya agar ia tak dapar memundurkan kepalanya, akhirnya karena tak sabar..

"AKH!"

Sungmin menjauhkan kepala Kyuhyun dengan cara menjambak rambut itu kuat-kuat.

"Whoaaa kau-" Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin dengan telunjuknya, bagaimana bisa seorang uke montok bisa menjambak rambutnya dengan begitu kuat?

"Aku tak bisa bernafas"

Lagi.

SUNGMIN BERBICARA LAGI!

"Aha! Akhirnya kau mau membuka mulut, cepat katakan padaku sayang, kau datang dari maba dan siapa kau sebenarnya?" Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan aksinya menginterogasi Sungmin.

"Emm.. sebenarnya, Sungmin.." Sungmin membuka mulutnya, kedua jari telunjuknya ia ketuk-ketukkan tanda ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Sungmin apa heum?"

"Sungmin.."

Ya.. katakan, kau sebenarnya siapa?

"Sebenarnya Sungmin lapar, apa Kyunnie punya makanan?"

Heh?!

"What?!" Kyuhyun membelalakkan kedua matanya, ia sudah berharap tinggi-tinggi bahwa Sungmin akan menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi apa? Dia lapar? Oh Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi?!

"Kau.." Kyuhyun tak mampu melanjutkan katanya, ia baru saja dipermainkan oleh seorang siluman!

"Baiklah! Sungmin tidak tau Sungmin itu siapa, yang Sungmin tau tiba-tiba Sungmin sudah ada si kamar Kyunnie dan Sungmin melihat ada gundukan di balik selimut, kemudian karena penasaran, Sungmin membuka selimut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melihat penis Kyuhyun yang besaaaaarr sekali terus Sungmin langsung saja mengulumnya, ehehe"

Woaah, dirty talk dengan wajah imut?

Kyuhyun harus menahan dirinya agar tidak menarik pipi gembul itu ke arah yang berlawanan, menjambak rambutnya dan menepuk pantatnya dengan keras.

Terlalu imut!

"Baiklah, lalu dari mana kau tau namaku?" Kyuhyun kembali menginterogasi Sungmin

"Uughh!" Sungmin menggaruk lehernya karena gatal "Sungmin mau mandi!"

"Aish! Nanti dulu setelah kau jawab pertanyaanku"

"Ishh pokoknya sebelum Sungmin ada di kamar Kyuhyun, Sungmin bekerja seperti biasa, menari, beronani dan menggoda setelah itu professor memanggil Sungmin nah, Sungmin melihat di layar ada Kyunnie yang sedang tidur daaanㅡ Buuumm!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dann mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas.

"Sungmin sudah ada di kamar Kyunnie, sudah jangan banyak bertanya, Sungmin juga bingung mau menjawab apa, Sungmin mau mandi dan makan!"

"Tapi.."

"SEKARANG!"

Hah.. siluman imut ini suka memerintah rupanya.

.

.

"Temani Sungmin mandi!" Sungmin yang sudah telanjang bulat mendongakkan kepalanya dari dalam pintu kamar mandi, Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya pun mengernyit bingung.

"Mandi saja sendiri, aku malas" balas Kyuhyun cuek, padahal ia sedang menahan nafas ketika Sungmin mengajaknya mandi bersama.

"Kyunnie.."

Jangan mata itu, tolong.

"Kyunnie.." Sungmin membuka pintu semakin lebar dan terpampanglah tubuh putih mulus dan penis mungil yang menggantung-gantung lucu.

"Kyunniiiee" Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan badannya, otomatis benda itu juga bergoyang-goyang.

"Kau brengsek kecil yang menggairahkan" maki Kyuhyun kemudian menerjang tubuh mungil Sungmin, persetan bocah ini adalah siluman atau apa!

"Ihihihi" Sungmin terkikik kecil ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya di dalam kamar mandi, ia menggesekkan hidungnya di nipples Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup bajunya.

"Hei, kau nakal" Kyuhyun mengelus-elus rambut Sungmin yang halus seperti bayi "Ahhh, shh benar-benar nakal"

Sungmin menaikkan kaus Kyuhyun kemudian menjilati nipples itu.

"Wekk asin!" Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyuhyun "Kyunnie belum mandi!"

Melihat Sungmin yang menjulurkan lidahnya membuat Kyuhyun ingin menjilat lidah itu. Kyuhyunpun memajukan kepalanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya hingga lidah mereka berdua bertemu, lidah Kyuhyun memutari lidah Sungmin, bibir mereka tidak bersentuhan, hanya lidah mereka yang saling memutari satu sama lain.

"Geliiii" Sungmin tiba-tiba memasukkan kembali lidahnya kedalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini, apakah geli?" Kyuhyun memantul-mantulkan penis mungil Sungmin diatas tangannya.

"Eungg" Sungmin menggeleng-geleng "Ini enak Kyunnie"

"Sungguh?" Kyuhyun mengusap ujung penis Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Iyaaa" Dengan gerakan yang tak Kyuhyun duga, Sungmin langsung membuka seluruh pakaian Kyuhyun dan menerjang namja itu, Kyuhyun yang sudah siap pun menggendong Sungmin dan menbiarkan Sungmin bermain-main dengan lehernya. Langkah kaki Kyuhyun berhenti pada sebuah kaca besar yang menutupi setengah dari dinding kamar mandi.

"Hey, lihat itu" Kyuhyun menampar pantat Sungmin agar Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lehernya.

"Mmhh tidak mau! Sungmin masih mau menjilati leher Kyuhyun" Sungmin menolak dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kyuhyun pun tak menyerah ia menarik kedua pantat Sungmin kearah yang berlawanan membuat Sungmin mengerang kesal.

"IHHH" Sungmin akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya ke arah cermin. Kyuhyun mengelus bibir Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya, dengan sigap Sungmin membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan jari itu masuk, Sungmin menghisap jari Kyuhyun layaknya menghisap penis Kyuhyun pagi tadi.

"Pintar.." Kyuhyun memuji Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat ahli dalam memanjakan pasangannya.

Pasangan seks maksudnya.

"Tunggu dulu ya" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melepaskan jarinya dari bibir Sungmin, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali dengan sebuah handphone di tangannya.

"Mari kita merekam peperangan panas kita hari ini, Sungmin" Kyuhyun meletakkan handphonenya di tempat yang strategis agar bisa merekam mereka berdua, tepatnya diatas cermin. Well, tidak usah dipikirkan bagaimana cara Kyuhyun meletakkannya.

"Woaahh Sungmin suka direkam" Sungmin berjalan mendekati handphone Kyuhyun dan membungkukkan badannya "Annyeong haseyo, Sungmin imnida, Sungmin adalah uke manisnya Kyunnie dan Kyunnie adalah seme jantannya Sungmin, Sungmin memiliki penis yang putih, kecil, dan menggemaskan, makanya Sungmin jadi uke" Sungmin kemudian membalikkan badannya, ia menungging dan menarik kedua pantatnya ke arah yang berlawanan "Ini hole Sungmin, tadi pagi, Kyunnie memasukkan penisnya di dalam sini, rasanya sangaaatt nikmat, kau harus mencobanya! Eh, tidak boleh! penis besar Kyunnie hanya punya Sungmin"

Kyuhyun hanya menganga melihat kelakuan Sungmin, ayolah ini bukan video tentang mendeskripsikan sesuatu.

"Sungmin.." Kyuhyun menegur Sungmin yang masih asyik di depan kamera.

"Nah, ini bibir dan mulut Sungmin, Sungmin mampu mengulum penis Kyunnie dalam-dalam sampai mulut Sungmin penuh, ini nipple Sungmin, Kyunnie belum pernah menyentuhnya sih, tapi Sungmin ingin lidah Kyunnie menjilati nipple Sungmin, doakan ya supaya sekarang Kyunnie akan melakukannya" Sungmin melambai-lambai pada kamera, kemudian ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawa Kyuhyun ke depan kamera.

"Nah ini Kyunnie, yang tadi Sungmin ceritakan" Sungmin mengambil posisi dibelakang Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan.

"Ini penis Kyunnie" Sungmin menggenggam penis Kyuhyun dari belakang, mengocoknya sebentar hingga setengah menegang. "Tuh, panjang dan besar, kan? Ihihi, ini rambut-rambutnya, Sungmin akan marah pada Kyunnie jika Kyunnie mencukurnya! Ini terlihat sangattt seksi." Sungmin memilin-milin rambut di atas penis Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya agar ia tidak mendesah.

Sungmin masih sibuk mengoceh di depan kamera, ia memperkenalkan seluruh bagian tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Sudah?" Kyuhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara ketika Sungmin selesai mengoceh. Sungmin mengangguk-angguk sebagai respon.

"Bisa kita mulai?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mulai mandinya ya?" Sungmin tersenyum manis, memang sih tujuan awal mereka memang mandi, tapi jika sudah seperti ini, siapa yang memikirkan akan mandi?

"Ya, memandikanmu dengan sperma" Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin agar kembali menghadap ke arah cermin.

"Ih, kalau pakai sperma, sabunnya tak akan berbusaaa" oceh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar, bagaimana bisa seseorang terlihat slutty dan cutie disaat yang sama?

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri dibelakang Sungmin dan memeluknya, jangan lupakan tangan kanannya yang melingkar di penis mungil Sungmin.

"Haaai" Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, seolah berbicara pada penis Sungmin.

"Hai juga, tangan Kyunnie" Sungmin membalas Kyuhyun dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

"Kau sangat mungil"

"Mm hmm, aku tau itu, dia lucu bukan?"

"Bagaimana rasa spermamu? Apakah manis?"

"Tentu saja! Sungmin makan makanan sehat tiap hari, agar sperma Sungmin manis dan gurih" Sungmin terus menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menumpukan dagunya pada puncak kepala Sungmin, tangannya mulai mengocok penis Sungmin perlahan.

"Aaahh Kyunnie, percepatt!" Sungmin mendesah keenakan, ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Kyuhyun mengagumi bagaimana wajah Sungmin saat ia terangsang.

"Buka matamu, aku tak suka seks dengan menutup mata" tegur Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun membuka matanya, cermin di depannya memantulkan bayangan dimana tangan Kyuhyun mengocok penisnya dengan cepat, Sungmin yang tidak sabaran pun mengambil tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggur dan meletakkannya diatas nipplenya.

"Kyunnie, pilin dia" pinta Sungmin

Kyuhyun pun mengikuti permintaan Sungmin ia memilin nipple Sungmin dengan keras.

"Ahhh engg Kyunnie langsung saja masukkan penis Kyunnie, Sungmin tidak sabar" Sungmin menggesekkan pantatnya mencari-cari penis Kyuhyun.

"Sabar, baru saja dimulai kau sudah minta penis huh?" Kyuhyun melepaskan kocokannya, ia memiringkan posisi Sungmin dan berjongkok di depan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggesekkan penis kecil Sungmin di depan hidungnya, meresapi aroma khas yang keluar dari situ, ia mencolek tetesan sperma yang mulai keluar dan menjilatnya.

"Benar-benar manis ternyata"

"Ehehe, terima kasih Kyunnie" Sungmin tersipu, cih seperti mendapat pujian saja!

Kyuhyun pun memasukkan seluruh penis mungil Sungmin kedalam mulutnya, ia memainkan penis itu dengan gigi dan lidahnya.

"Enngghh, Kyunnie hangat sekali, hisap lebih keras ahhh" Sungmin mendesah keenakan, ia membelai rambut halus Kyuhyun, sedangkan sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memilih nipplenya sendiri.

Tak lama, Sungmin merasakan spermanya akan keluar "Kyunnie, Sungmin mau orgasme engghh" Sungmin mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya di dalam mulut Kyuhyun dan langsung ditelan setengahnya oleh Kyuhyun, sedangkan setengahnya lagi ia tumpahkan di tangannya dan mengoleskannya pada penisnya sendiri.

Sungmin terlihat biasa saja pasca orgasmenya, ia tidak terlihat kelelahan, padahal uke biasa pasti sudah kelelahan. Sungmin sudah membungkuk, hendak menjilat penis Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun melarangnya.

"Biarkan aku dulu yang bekerja, Sungmin" Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas ketika Sungmin sudah berdiri tegak. Kyuhyun kini menghadapkan wajahnya pada pantat Sungmin.

"Apa yang akan Kyunnie lakukan pada lubang Sungmin"

"Mengunjunginya sekilas" jawab Kyuhyun santai, ia meremas-remas kedua pantat Sungmin dengan cepat, sesekali menamparnya keras.

"Aaah enggghh Kyunnie, lebih kerass!" perintah Sungmin. Kyuhyun mulai berpikir apakah Sungmin seorang masokis? Lain kali Kyuhyun harus membeli banyak seks toys untuk permainan mereka.

Kyuhyun pun menjilati lubang pink berkerut Sungmin dari atas kebawah, berulang-ulang, terus menerus, sesekali kedua jarinya menerobos masuk, menghasilkan desahan luar biasa dari mulut Sungmin.

"Aaahh Sungmin mau penis Kyuhyun sekaraangg!" Sungmin setengah berteriak, ia membalikkan badannya, Kyuhyun otomatis berdiri, jika Sungmin sudah bilang sekarang, maka ia harus mendapatkannya. Sungmin menggenggam penis Kyuhyun dengan erat sebelum berjongkok dan membuka bibirnya.

Pertama Sungmin menggesekkan penis Kyuhyun diantara bibirnya dahulu, seperti menggunakan lipstick, kemudian ia menjilati permukaan penis Kyuhyun yang berlumuran spermanya sendiri. Ia menggesekkan penis Kyuhyun pada giginya sendiri, layaknya orang yang menyikat gigi.

"Pintar" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin.

"Terimakasih" Sempat-sempatnya Sungmin berterimakasih disaat seperti ini!

Sungmin memaju mundurkan kepalanya, ia juga menghisap penis Kyuhyun dengan sangat kuat sehingga Kyuhyun mengerang keenakan.

Disaat Kyuhyun sudah mau orgasme..

"Sudah ah, Sungmin lelah, masukkan di lubang Sungmin saja, Kyunnie" Sungmin menumpukan tangannya pada kaca kemudian ia menungging memperlihatkan sekali lagi pada Kyuhyun bagaimana lubang pinknya yang sempit itu berkedut-kedut.

Kyuhyun tanpa banyak bertanya langsung memasukkan seluruh penisnya sekali hentak ke dalam lubang itu.

Masih sempit.

Masih hangat.

Dan berkedut.

"Eeengg Kyunnie, uuhh" Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya ketika Kyuhyun tak kunjung bergerak sama sekali. Kyuhyun menikmati dimana saat-saat lubang itu memeras dan menjepit kuat penisnya.

"Kyunnie ayo bergerak!" Sungmin semakin tidak sabar, ia terus menggoyangkan bokongnya untuk menggoda Kyuhyun.

Tanpa Sungmin duga, Kyuhyun melepaskan penisnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi, Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali ke dalam kamar mandi dan membawa sebuah kursi. Ia meletakkan kursi itu di belakang Sungmin kemudian mendudukinya.

"Jja, ayo duduk sini, Sungmin" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pahanya, ia menggenggam penis tegangnya, hendak dimasukkan pada lubang Sungmin.

Percobaan pertama meleset.

Kedua juga meleset.

"Iihh Kyunnie bodoh! Lubang Sungmin disini!" Karena tidak sabar Sungmin mengarahkan sendiri penis Kyuhyun ke dalam lubangnya.

"Lihat kedepan" perintah Kyuhyun setelah seluruh penisnya masuk ke dalam lubang Sungmin.

Sungmin pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada cermin di depannya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya pada nipple Sungmin yang menegang sempurnya. "Emmhh" Sungmin mendesah keenakan ketika Kyuhyun meremas dadanya dan memelintir nipplenya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai menaik turunkan pinggangnnya, Sungmin pun melakukan hal yang sama tetapi dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Emmmhh Kyunnie, Kyunnie besar sekalii aaah penuuhh" Sungmin meracau tidak jelas ketika penis Kyuhyun terus menerus menumbuk prostatnya.

Kyuhyun merasakan lubang Sungmin yang semakin menyempit, tanda bahwa Sungmin akan orgasme. Gerakan Sungmin pun mulai tak terkendali, orgasmenya di depan mata! Dan ia ingin menjemputnya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, Ming mau eeenggg uuuhh" Kyuhyun menangkap penis Sungmin yang bergoyang-goyang dan memerasnya, membuat cairan sperma Sungmin memenuhi tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjilati tangannya kemudian menghadapkan tangannya yang masih belepotan sperma Sungmin ke kedua nipple Sungmin yang memerah.

**TBC**

Please dont kill me, serius beneran TBC karena aku bnrbnr udh stuck disini. Chap depan aja ya aku lanjutinnya. Oh iya, saya ini cewek loh sumpah,

kalau masalah ide ini dapet dr lama sebenernga udh lama sih cuma tadinya Sungmin itu jd karakter komik tapi krn Kyuhyun suka game jadinya game deh. Terus sebenernya saya author KyuMin yang udah lumayan lama di ffn cuman coba coba post di acc baru ikikik mencoba peruntungan aje. Wks. Thanks btw. Love yall! Keep Review :*

Oh ya, dan buat kamu si Opaya Ming yang pengecut sini dong pake uname kalo mau ngebash saya :* Jangan jadi kek Chicken entar kamu dimamam Onew ikikik


End file.
